cheridithfandomcom-20200215-history
Asyether (Location)
Asyether is a kingdom on the eastern edge of the supercontinent Pyrr. Targoth occupies its northern border while Doythor lies to the west. With moderately fertile terrain, its main export is animal products such as wool and Drykker leather. However, it is also known for its famous scholars and the many scientific inventions they have created. It also has several sea ports which serve as a part of the global trading network, and its prosperous capital, Eastern Rock has a key position linking its eastern ports with the western inland trade-cities. Etymology See more on the etymology of ''Asyether here.'' The word Asyether is Ailese in origin, though some speculate it might predate even the Elder Eerns, possibly having roots further back. Scholars believe the original meaning of the word to be related to the sky, as it is from this word that aether is derived from. History The Kingdom of Asyether is nearly as ancient as Pyrr itself. Its original roots are uncertain, though historians believe Elder Gaards might be responsible for its founding. Record keeping around 14,500 B.E.E. with the creation of Ailese allowed for more stable information. By that time, the kingdom spanned what is now Doythor, the Darklands, Targoth, part of the Northern Colds, and of course itself. A center of learning back then, Asyether was the source of much of the Elders' creations. The First Great War See more on the First Great War here. When the First Great War divided the Elders and the Colossi, Asyether provided the military and siege weapons the Elders used to hold back the Colossi. Asyether had its own moment to shine in the Attack of 14,488. Then the Colossi, coming down from the Northern Colds launched an assault in the dead of night. This caught the Elders by surprise as they had received false news that the Colossi were busy recuperating from their losses. Most of the records of this attack have been garnered from the "Legend of Night," and they show that despite being surprised, the Elders quickly rallied around Qa'aern, their leader, and they fended off the siege. Eventually, it was the strength of Asyether that pushed through the Great War, and at the end of it, Asyether became the Elder Capital. Asyether's Prime After the end of the First Great War in 13,968 B.E.E., Asyether remained in relative peace under the wise rule of Qa'aern. During this ten-thousand-year period, culture flourished and arts reigned. Science continued to be enhanced, and some records indicate Asyether might have successfully created Skyland, though doubts as to the validity of that claim still remain. It has been proven, however, that Asyether at this time had the technology to sail across deep ocean. Unfortunately, these methods have since been lost, and though scholars are hard at work translating ancient Elder diagrams, Ailese still proves one of the most difficult languages to crack, and this technology might never return. Other technological innovations Asyether was responsible for at this time included but was not limited to Coldsteel, the Scorcher, Grouther, and Chykker. The Second Great War See more on the Second Great War here. The time for peace ended in 2,870 B.E.E. Unlike its participation in the First Great War, Asyether found itself much more involved in the second. Erupting from the mountains which contained the Center of Elements, the Second Great War tore Asyether to shreds. It simply could not stand the power of the Elementals; no one could. Diffusing rapidly through different parts of the kingdom, they wreaked havoc wherever they went. The infrastructure of Asyether collapsed like a sandcastle, and with its fall, the Elder's decline began. In the short 70 years that they lasted, the Elementals brought the great kingdom to ashes as they did to other kingdoms, but no area in Cheridith suffered so heavily under the assault than Asyether. When the Elementals finally disappeared to the Forbidden Island, Asyether was the last to recover and to this day, the new kingdoms that have grown on its ashes remain weaker than their neighbors, and no one has been able to reclaim the Darklands or the Northern Colds. Capital The capital of Asyether, Eastern Rock, has remained the capital all the way from when it was founded by the Elder Gaards, to when King Ryyker invaded and captured Asyether in 334 A.E.E. Located just south of Glasslake in the southern portion of the kingdom, Eastern Rock has ties to to the eastern ports and western trade cities, with the main routes going right through it. For this it is an extremely bustling center of trade and exchange with a booming economy. The palace is also located within Asyether, but rather than being famous for its palatial monument (which is built on the foundations of the former Elder palace), it is famous for its giant market. While showing great influences from its coastal cities, Eastern Rock is one of the most civilized cities. Building off of their Elder ancestors, the people created an extremely structured city, and many other cities mimic it. The population is 12,000 inhabitants, who inhabit the three sections of the city: The Royal Section, the Merchant Section, and the Lower Section. A detailed plan is as follows: Category:Location __FORCETOC__